1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device provided on a space shuttle for docking to satellites, in particular communication or navigation satellites, which device comprises a linkage with a cone at its distal end—relative to the space shuttle—and a spreader mechanism, actuatable from the space shuttle, with spreader elements in the form of lever spreaders having their proximal ends—relative to the space shuttle—provided with inward projections protruding inward towards the linkage, wherein at least two lever spreaders of the device are pivotally arranged at a retaining part concentric to the linkage and the curvature at the distal end of each lever spreader is adapted to the curvature of the nozzle neck of the jet nozzle of a satellite engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a device for docking to satellites is known from DE 10 2006 009 001. In the known docking device, a recess is provided in the central lower part of the elongate linkage.
The docking device is inserted into a jet nozzle of an apogee engine so far that the cone at the distal end of the linkage is situated above the nozzle neck forming the narrowest part of the jet nozzle. Thereafter, the linkage is withdrawn far enough towards the space shuttle for the inward projections formed on the lever spreaders to engage the recess in the linkage. Thereby, the lever spreaders are spread so far that a predetermined defined opening angle between them is reached. Further withdrawal of the linkage will compress a helical spring; at the same time, the lever spreaders caught in the recess of the linkage are retracted so far that the ends of the lever spreaders, spread in a defined manner, to positively abut on the inner wall of the nozzle neck.
Since the lever spreaders have a curvature adapted to the curvature of the nozzle neck, the contact pressure between the ends of the lever spreaders and the nozzle neck is much lower than in previously used docking devices. Due to the substantially lower contact pressure between the spreader levers and the nozzle neck, cold welding between the top ends of the spreader levers and the inner wall in the area of the nozzle neck is practically excluded.
From DE 198 48 427 A1, a device for docking, e.g. to a satellite, is known, wherein a feather mandrel coupling mechanism is provided which substantially consists of a structural unit formed by a feather mandrel and a contact head. In this coupling mechanism, however, the lever spreaders are not pivotally supported and have no projecting inward projections, either.
The jet nozzles in presently employed apogee engines of satellites have different diameters. Jet nozzles with neck diameters of 16 mm to 22 mm are used. In the embodiment of a docking device, known from DE 10 2006 009 001, only jet nozzles of 16 to 19 mm can be engaged. It would be possible to widen the opening angle and thus the diameter of engagement of the lever spreaders. If, however, a smaller jet nozzle were engaged by a docking device of a large diameter of engagement of the lever spreaders, the force application point would be on the sides of the spreader levers. The resulting wedging action would exert extremely great forces on the lever spreaders, which would result in great damage to the lever spreaders so that the docking device as such would become useless. Accordingly, such a solution is inappropriate.
To meet the standards set by satellite operators, space shuttles would have to be launched that have respective differently configured docking devices for two satellites.